


Nekoma Head Canons

by NekoNekoNekoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Nekoma, Volleyball, happiness, head canons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Relationships: Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Nekoma, Nekoma, Nekoma!

“Remember. We are blood. Never stop flowing. Keep moving. Keep bringing oxygen...So that our "brain"...can operate at his best.”

-Tetsurō Kuroo, Haikyuu!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo:  
* LOSES HIS ABSOLUTE SHIT when you tell him after practice one day on the way home.   
* Loses his shit and Kenma’s hair stands on end as Kuroo’s voice ECHOS ACROSS THE middle of the road   
* “BABE. ARE YOU JOKING!?”   
* “Kuro. Chill.”   
* “Yeah. Babe. Chill. Jeez!”   
* “YOU’RE GOING TO BE AMAZING, COME ON, LETS GO PRACTICE!”   
* “WAIT. TETSU!”   
* High key, will push you to the EDGE of practice and you crash face down on the court refusing to move, Lev on the floor across the way getting scolded by Yaku who had his foot on the Russians back  
* “CHIBI~CHAN!! Get up!”   
* “NO I AM TIRED!!!!”   
* “COME ON! It’s FUN!”   
* Kenma shoots you a look as Kuroo attempts to get you to stand up by grabbing your waist snd you try to crawl away   
* “Leave me ALONE TO DIE!”   
* “YOU wanted me to help you!”   
* “NOO!! GO AWAAAAAAAAAY!”   
* “CHIBI~CHAN, GET UP!”   
* “NOOOOO!!!”   
* “BABE. If you get UP AND give me some effort— I’ll buy you dinner after!”   
* “F I N E.”   
* Is THE PROUDEST rooster you’ve ever seen with his hair poking up higher than EVER [he had trouble sleeping the night before your try outs and paced a hole in the outside of the gym waiting for you] when you make the team; he RAVES about how he’s gotten you where you needed to be to succeed. 

Kenma   
* shoots you a look that says “WTF” when you bring it up while you’re in the middle of Mario kart   
* “Why? It’s like max effort and you hate doing anything with more than minimal effort.”   
* “Kozume!”   
* “What?! Am I wrong?!”   
* “HEY DON’T HIT ME WITH THAT SHELL! JERK!”   
* “Ask Kuro to help you out. That’s how you play Y/N!”   
* “I will ask Kuroo! You look like you have fun babe. I just wanna try out.”   
* Will absolutely watch with his PSP as Kuroo shows you how to play and even though you’re not GREAT, you make the team.   
* High key excited for you, but enjoys seeing you in the uniform and you spend 99% on the sidelines- he is so happy for you

Yaku:  
* Dude is another one who loses his M I N D when you mentioned trying out for the team!   
* “WHAT! YES! You’re going to be GREAT! Let’s practice!”   
* “WAIT! It was just a THOUGHT!”   
* “Nope! Get ready! You’re gonna be great! Better than Lev even!”   
* “Morisuke! That’s RUDE!”   
* “Sweets, he can’t even do a receive the right way!”   
* “You’re a LIBERO.”   
* “Yeah, yeah!”   
* Will force you to work hard on receives and REALLY wants you to be a libero like HIM, but is reminded by his captain that there are other positions and you should also try out other positions to gather what YOU want   
* Yaku disagrees but when he finds out you make the team, he loses his mind and is REALLY excited for you, covering you in kisses and firm hugs after the try outs are over 

Lev  
* Stares you down and makes a comment about your height “But, baby- you’re so small! You could be a LIBERO! Like Yaku!”   
* “LEV! YOU ARE BEING RUDE AGAIN!”   
* “I AM NOT!   
* “YES YOU ARE!”   
* “YAKU!”   
* “NO NO! I’m sorry!!!”   
* Yaku rushes over and instantly kicks the taller Russian and Kuro sighs in annoyance as he takes over your training before Yaku kills him  
* Thanks to the combined efforts of Kuroo and Yaku and Yamamoto, you make the team and Lev brags about you ALL the time and how cute YOU ARE 

Yamamoto  
* BOY, he HIGH KEY HYPEEEEED when you tell him you wanna try out for the team, much like Kuroo he will JUMP YOU to get started   
* “BABY!!!!! YOU WANNA PLAY!? I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT!!”   
* “Wait! Tora! Chill!!!”   
* “NO WAY! We gotta get my baby ready to SHOW OUT! I can’t have you lookin rough on the court!”   
* Against your BETTER judgement you allow him to pull you onto the court and push you to learn, you whine and he just grins happily as you learn to receive and snuggles you afterwards with hugs and shows you how to chill and relax after, you can’t tell me this man doesn’t give you all the special attention when you’re tired   
* He’d be classified as a best boy and I’ll FIGHT YOU OVER THIS CITY BOYYY   
* When you make the TEAM, Yamamoto is SCREAMING and throwing his arms around you and bragging about how amazing snd cute and special you ARE !


End file.
